DickDamiweek 2018
by Lady Wayne Al Ghul
Summary: 1: Undercover. 2:Robin reversal. 3: Demigods AU. 4:Sugar Daddy. 5: Demons AU. 6Claustrophobia/Confined together. 7:Al Guul VS Talon
1. 1: Undercover

Damian: 18 años

Dick: 23 años

-Titanes tenemos una nueva misión, al parecer Slade está traficando armas- dijo Nightwing a los héroes sentados frente a él.- Robin tú y yo iremos de encubierto, Starfire y Beast Boy serán nuestro respaldo.

~O~

Habían rastreado a Deathstroke hasta una fiesta organizada por un gobernador, creían que lo tomaría como rehén o que volaría el lugar (Beast Boy encontró unos cuantos explosivos así que se transformó en ratón para buscar más y desactivarlos).

Aunque no eran sus favoritas Damian sabía perfectamente que hacer en misiones así, sabía mezclarse entre la gente, identificar a su objetivo y obtener la información que necesitaba o simplemente aprovechar el momento oportuno y eliminarlos. Incluso sabía cómo ignorar los… "cumplidos" que recibía de Beast Boy a través del comunicador.

Y es que Nightwing y el habían acudido como una pareja, es decir él iba como una señorita.

Debía admitir que Kor'i había hecho un buen trabajo con su apariencia, se veía muy bien tanto que había dejado a Jaime y Garfield babeando cuando lo vieron (casi estaba seguro que Raven igual pero ella desapareció rápidamente).

"No sabía que bailabas, ¿eres toda una cajita de sorpresas eh preciosa?"

Evitó gruñir por las palabras del chico verde, se contentó con apretar la mano de "Benedict" mientras seguían bailando; al parecer estar buscando explosivos no era impedimento para seguir molestando.

Llevaban horas en la fiesta y seguían sin rastro de Wilson, si no aparecía pronto Damian iría tras su compañero para estrangularlo, su paciencia estaba llegando a los límites.

-Voy al baño -le susurro a Benedict cuando terminó la pieza, necesitaba recomponerse un poco quizás amenazar libremente a BB.

"Benedict" simplemente asintió con la cabeza, a él tampoco le agradaba los comentarios que hacía Logan así que permitiría las amenazas que le hiciera "Tabitha".

~O~

Después de prometerle a BB dejarlo si descendencia si continuaba con sus comentarios Damian se quitó el comunicador de la oreja, Starfire le confirmo que el lugar era seguro aunque no habían visto a Slade; algo no tan raro pues estaba seguro que igualmente el llevaba disfraz.

"Agh, maldito calor"

Estaba en una misión se suponía que debía estar atento a su entorno, no perder de vista a Wilson que era su objetivo esa noche pero lo único en que Damian podía pensar era en que tenía calor. Mucho calor. Trato de ignorarlo pero era imposible, a pesar de llevar un vestido hasta las rodillas y de tirantes delgados, y de que el salón tenía encendido el aire acondicionado el seguía sintiendo calor; así que ignorando las órdenes que tenía dejo el lugar y se dirigió a los jardines esperando poder refrescarse ya que no podía echarse agua en el rostro, arruinaría su maquillaje.

~O~

"¿Damian?"

Dick coqueteaba con Tara Markov (que al parecer no estaba tan muerta como los Titanes habían pensado), gracias a ella sabía que Deathstroke se encontraba ahí aunque no lo hubiera visto pero Kor'i y Garfield ya habían desactivado los explosivos que coloco así que podían irse sin ningún problema. Pensó que tendría que convencer al joven de retirarse pero se sorprendió al verlo dejar su puesto; extrañado lo siguió quizás se encontraba enfermo.

~O~

El frío viento nocturno fue reconfortante, se sintió mejor… durante cinco minutos, luego de eso su temperatura comenzó a subir nuevamente. Estaba por regresar y pedirle a Richard que se fueran, podían dejar a los otros encargarse de los civiles y capturar a Slade después pero alguien le bloqueó el paso.

Slade.

No había cambiado mucho desde la última ocasión que lo vio, si acaso su entrecejo se veía más marcado pero su gesto de guerrero fiero, los fuertes músculos apenas disimulados por el traje negro, su porte autoritario seguían ahí. Se veía atractivo con el cabello teñido de negro, y esos ojos azules que lo miraban fijamente.

"¿Reemplazo permanentemente el ojo que le arranque?"

Debería enfrentarlo, fingir coquetear con el e interrogarlo hasta obtener información sobre lo que estaba planeando pero Damian solo podía enfocarse en lo atractivo que le parecía su enemigo y en ese maldito calor que lo consumía.

"Maldita sea" pensó al sentir como cierta parte de su anatomía comenzaba a humedecerse. "Joder porque justo ahora"

Damian se dio cuenta en ese momento que no era realmente un Beta sino un Omega y que estaba teniendo su primer celo; y la mirada hambrienta del Alfa frente a él le decía que también lo noto.

-Buenas noches señorita, ¿se encuentra sola?- pregunto con voz ligeramente profunda. Su voz de Alfa. Aún no intentaba someterlo pero las rodillas de Damian temblaron.

"¡Maldición!"

Sin que se diera cuenta Wilson se había acercado y estaba a escasos centímetros de él oliendo su aroma, esperaba que no encontrara nada en el que lo delatara como Damian y no "Tabitha".

-N-no, vengo acompañada -no tuvo que fingir, su voz salió naturalmente aguda.

-¿Y quién sería tan idiota para dejarla aquí sola? -Tomo su mano y la beso suavemente, "Tabitha" suspiro, no esperaba ese comportamiento de su parte; creía que sería un Alfa agresivo que se aprovecharía de la situación.

-Cariño al fin te encuentro, te estuve buscando- "Benedict" llegó justo cuando los dientes de Slade mordían levísimamente donde antes había besado.

-Necesitaba aire amor- sonrió aliviado, Richard lo sacaría de ahí.

-Buenas noches- le dijo a Slade que aún no soltaba a "Tabitha".- Disculpe pero debemos irnos, mi novia no se siente bien.

-Sí, claro- medio gruño retrocediendo.- Buenas noches.

Y sin más se fue, eso extrañó a ambos, esperaban que peleará pero tal vez decidió ir a activar las bombas que no sabía ahora eran inútiles.

-Eso estuvo cerca.

-Vámonos -jadeo Damian, su mente se estaba volviendo confusa- necesito…

-¡Cierto, supresores! Lo siento lo olvide- cargo al menor y lo llevo corriendo al auto, debían salir de ahí antes de que otro Alfa intentará montarlo.

-Richard no quiero supresores -susurro escondiendo el rostro en el cuello del mayor.

Dick intentaba concentrarse en llegar al automóvil, quería ignorar sus instintos reaccionando al dulce aroma del joven Omega pero Damian no se lo estaba poniendo fácil, el chico se aferraba a él y olía su cuello disfrutando de su fragancia Alfa si la humedad que podía sentir en el vestido era señal de ello. Y joder que solo era humano, una parte de él quería tomar a Robin y marcarlo como suyo, por algo su relación con Starfire se había ido al traste; cuando notó el cambio físico en su técnicamente hermano menor no pudo verlos de la misma manera, aunque Kor'i fuera tremendamente hermosa ya no se sentía atraído a ella sino al joven que lo insulto desde que se conocieron.

Pero la otra parte, la racional le decía que Damian solo actuaba así por las hormonas y porque él era un Alfa, que cuando el celo pasará el chico se arrepentiría y lo acusaría de aprovecharse de la situación.

Así que ignoro las quejas de Robin y compro una caja de supresores de camino a la casa de seguridad que tenían prevista para pasar la noche después de la misión.

-Tomate dos y trata de descansar mañana…

-No, -jadeo- no quiero pastillas.

-Es lo mejor Damian -debía salir pronto, el olor comenzaba a abrumarlo.

-No.

-¡¿Entonces qué quieres?! ¡¿Cómo planeas sentirte mejor?! -"Joder, ¿porque tienes que hacer esto tan difícil?"

-Hay otra manera y lo sabes. -Bajo de la cama donde Richard lo había puesto cuando llegaron y se acercó a él, puso sus manos detrás de su cuello y le susurró al oído.- Podrías tomarme, poner tu marca en mí.

Dick gimió ante la idea, sus manos se aferraron a las inquietas caderas del chico y estaba por aceptar lo que tan amablemente se le ponía en bandeja de plata cuando recordó que Damian ya tenía pareja, Raven, una Beta.

-N-no Raven… tu…

-Tt no funciono ente ella y yo, yo te quería a ti. Vamos Richard, te necesito -gimió agudamente frotándose más fuerte contra el cuerpo del mayor.

Podían arrepentirse más tarde, Dick perdió la batalla contra sí mismo, se encargaría de su joven Omega. -Bien pajarito, ¿cómo negarme si lo pides con esa voz tan linda?- Sonrió al escuchar el gemido que dio el chico al acariciar por dentro de su mojada ropa interior su entrada.- Prepárate, será una larga noche cariño.


	2. 2: Sharing a Bed

A pesar de los fuertes truenos que hacían retumbar el cielo y de la fuerte lluvia que salpicaba contra los cristales pudo escuchar los titubeantes pasos que se dirigían a su habitación.

Suspirando se preguntó cuántas noches más tendría que pasar por lo mismo, desde que se mudaron de la mansión al ático Richard iba a su habitación pidiéndole dormir juntos. Al principio no lo entendió, el nunca acudió a sus padres por ridiculeces así, él no era débil y sus padres no tenían tiempo para tratarlo como un niñito mimado.

Pero al parecer su padre se había ablandado con los años y fue más indulgente con Grayson pues le permitía meterse en su cama cuando tenía miedo ya fuera por una pesadilla o por los truenos.

Y ahora que su padre no estaba Grayson acudía a él. Lógicamente se negó y mando al niño dormir solo, pero una larga conversación con Colin lo convenció de ceder a la petición de Richard y ahora iban por la sexta noche consecutiva en que su "hermano menor" iba a su habitación.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, no había luz pero aun así podía distinguir la forma de Richard. -¿Otra vez aquí, Grayson? -Pregunto asustando al niño.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo? Los truenos… -dijo bajito mientras entraba.

Damian suspiro. -Sabes que un día tendrás que hacerlo solo, ¿cierto? Qué no siempre podrás meterte en mi cama.

-S-si pero…- un fuerte trueno lo interrumpió haciéndolo chillar de miedo. Resignado Damian apartó las sábanas para que el menor pudiera acostarse a su lado. Rápidamente Richard subió a la cama y se aferró al torso del mayor, la primera vez eso incomodó a Damian pero ahora simplemente lo aceptaba sin quejarse.

-Buenas noches Dami -susurro contra su pecho.

-Buenas noches Grayson.

Sintiendo como el niño comenzaba a dormirse Damian deseo que esa rutina terminara antes de que fuera el quien se acostumbrara a dormir junto al niño.


	3. 3

Dick sabía que no era del todo humano, su madre se lo había dicho cuando era pequeño, él era especial ya que por sus venas corría más que sangre, corría un poco de icor. Su padre no era humano, su padre era un dios. Hermes específicamente.

Lo conoció al cumplir cinco años, ese día su familia del circo le hizo una gran fiesta y él estaba feliz al recibir tanta atención y cariño, luego su madre le presento a un hombre de sonrisa socarrona, rizos negros y alegres ojos azules como los suyos.

Hermes le explicó lo mejor que pudo que él era un semidiós y porque había tardado en conocerlo también porque no podía visitarlo tan seguido como quisiera; Zeus se lo tenía prohibido, no solo a él sino a todos los dioses.

"Pero yo te quiero hijo, eso nunca cambiará" le dijo abrazándolo.

Dick, en su inocencia de cinco años creyó las palabras de Hermes, creyó que aunque de lejos estaría cuidándolo. Pero el tiempo pasó y no volvió a saber de él hasta la terrible noche en que su madre murió al caer del trapecio; no, no apareció para consolarlo sino para llevarlo a un campamento y dejarlo al cuidado de un centauro. Intento adaptarse a la situación, lidiar con el dolor que sentía por la muerte de su madre; aceptar que las ninfas, sátiros, dioses y demás eran reales y parte de su vida pero la única vez que vio a su padre en el campamento (un año y medio después de su llegada) le hizo sentir desdén hacia su progenitor.

"La profecía fue clara, si Dick muere antes de cumplirla perderé mi poder como dios, aun lo necesito vivo"

Aún lo necesito vivo, esas palabras se grabaron en su memoria.

Conocía las historias de los Siete y del Héroe del Olimpo, sabía que fueron los peones predilectos de los dioses, que pasaron duras pruebas y terribles peligros que perdieron mucho y él se negaba a pasar por lo mismo. Se negaba a sacrificarse por alguien que vio un par de veces en su vida y que no lo procuraba así que escapó del campamento.

No tenía familia ni medios para contactar al circo donde creció así que se quedó en las calles, moviéndose constantemente para evadir a los monstruos, durmiendo en lugares abandonados y ejerciendo en uno de los dominios de su progenitor robando lo necesario para sobrevivir. Aunque intentaba alejarse lo más posible de los monstruos tuvo varios altercados con ellos pues el olor de semidiós los atraía… aunque también había ocasiones que peleaba para defender a un mortal indefenso.

Como el chico que era perseguido por tres cíclopes sin darse cuenta.

Sabía que era perseguido desde cinco calles atrás pero no pelearía donde abundaban mortales, así que trataba de llevarlos a un lugar más solitario; aunque menos fuerte su esencia aún atraía monstruos lo que no espero fue que un chico se sumará a sus perseguidores. Disimuladamente intento verlo mejor por si acaso su glamur era más fuerte pero seguía viéndolo con forma humana.

"¿Un mortal capaz de ver a través de la niebla tal vez? ¿Otro semidiós? Habrá que descubrirlo"

Al encontrar una zona en construcción vacía corrió hacia ella sabiendo que irían tras él, tenía una semana sin pelear, el entendimiento le vendría bien.

Dick se preguntó que veía el chico, ¿perros feroces? ¿Sujetos de mal aspecto que podrían hacerle daño? Quizás, tal vez por eso corrió, tal vez estaba asustado y trataba de ponerse a salvo. Así que corrió para ayudarlo, se veía un par de años menor que él además de ser más bajo y delgado que el (y Dick llevaba tiempo en la calle lo cual no le permitía tener una dieta adecuada así que el chico definitivamente no estaba en condiciones de luchar menos contra cíclopes)

Tenía algo de ventaja así que corrió y se ocultó detrás de un pilar; se tomó unos momentos para recuperar el aliento y luego subió a una viga. Cuando el primer ciclope llegó buscándolo se dejó caer sobre el atacando principalmente su único ojo logrando destrozarlo con sus garras; los otros dos aparecieron alertados por los alaridos de dolor de su compañero.

Aprovechando la confusión de los monstruos voló a la cara del segundo tratando de hacer lo mismo, pero sólo consiguió arañarle la cara pues lo apartó de un manotazo sofocándolo momentáneamente pues le dio en el estómago, aun así no desistió y se elevó un par de metros para luego dejarse caer en picada.

Dick no entendía lo que ocurría, iba a defender al niño flaquito pero no lo veía por ningún lado, solo distinguía dos cíclopes furiosos y uno cegado además de un halcón que los atacaba. ¿Dónde se había metido, huyó? ¿De dónde salió el pájaro?

Desde que supo de su ascendencia divina habían pocas cosas que lo sorprendían, pero ver a un halcón transformarse en una pantera y destrozar el grueso cuello de un cíclope definitivamente era algo asombroso.

El pelaje negro de la pantera quedó cubierto de icor y polvo dorado, por otro lado el ciego no parecía saber que pasaba pero detecto su olor y a tientas trato de golpearlo con su maza, gracias a sus reflejos pudo evadirlo y desenvainar a Blüdhaven su fiel espada. No paso mucho tiempo entrenando en el campamento pero lo básico sí que lo aprendió, con unos cuantos mandobles logro cortar la cabeza de su oponente justo a tiempo para ir tras del último cíclope que se abalanzaba sobre la pantera que yacía tirada contra un pilar. Se impulsó con el cuerpo que aún no desaparecía y le encajo su espada en la nuca que terminó saliéndole por la garganta, con algo de esfuerzo la giro para asegurarse de matarlo. El cuerpo cayó de rodillas, icor brotando de la herida. Dick jalo el mango para recuperar su arma, estaba por dar un recorrido solo para asegurarse que el niño no estuviera por ahí cuando la pantera comenzó a levantarse medio aturdida. Dick titubeó, había matado antes pero sentía que había una gran diferencia entre matar monstruos y animales, tal vez lo veía así por haber pasado toda su infancia rodeado de animales. Pero sabía que eran peligrosos sobre todo al estar asustados así que tampoco podía dejarla que vagara tendría que llamar a control animal o algo así. Mientras debatía consigo mismo la pantera se acercó a él y lo olisqueó; Dick se quedó tieso, no quería provocarla ni dañar a un animal tan hermoso pero aun así apretó el mango de Blüdhaven. Segundos después la pantera retrocedió y se sentó en sus patas traseras permaneciendo observándolo.

"Parece estar pensando"

La pantera tenía la mirada clavada en Dick, su cabeza levemente inclinada a la izquierda le daba una apariencia curiosa, como si lo analizara. Lo que gracias al TDHA se sintieron horas pero probablemente fueron minutos después, la cabeza del animal se movió en un firme asentimiento antes de que ocurriera algo que casi le provoca un infarto a Dick: la pantera se transformó en el niño flaquito.

–Hola, gracias por ayudarme –dijo sonriendo.

–¿Eres monstruo o semidiós? –Pregunto aturdido.

–Semidiós, ¿y tú?

–También. –Respondió más aliviado, eso explicaba sus transformaciones… tal vez. –Soy Dick… hijo de Hermes.

–Damian, hijo de Loki –estrecho la mano extendida aún sentado en el piso.– Entonces… ¿Qué dices de que te invite la cena en agradecimiento?

Cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde comían en la escalera para incendios de un viejo edificio, Damian le compro un combo en una hamburguesería mientras él comía una imitación de carne. Le contó su vida, a tiempo en el circo y en el campamento, como se negó a hacer algo por Hermes. Damian, al contrario de muchos en CHB lo comprendió, él tampoco quería dedicar su vida a un progenitor que no movería ni un dedo por él.

–Que se jodan –dijo después de terminar su pseudo hamburguesa–, no son nuestros sueños, no deciden por nosotros.

–No, nosotros elegimos qué camino seguir –por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonrió, Damian le agradaba.


	4. 4: Azúcar amargo

Mirando los papeles que tenía frente a él pensó que ya era el momento de terminar su relación con Grayson, después de todo ya había cumplido su objetivo. Saco su celular y titubeo, ¿cómo decírselo? No tenía idea así que solo escribió una frase cliché.

"Necesito hablar contigo"

Normalmente sonreía al recibir mensajes de ese número porque eran de Damian y hacían mejores sus días pero ahora no sabía que sentir. Desde una semana atrás su amante estaba distante, sin llamadas ni mensajes, casi no se habían visto más que una ocasión y eso fue por casualidad; pero ahora lo contactaba para hablar.

"Claro, nos vemos en mi departamento"

Richard Grayson era el heredero de las Industrias Wayne, hijo adoptivo del finado Bruce Wayne. A pesar de tener cuarenta años seguía siendo atractivo, las revistas lo adoraban al igual que las mujeres de la alta sociedad gotnamita que querían hacerlo caer en sus redes por cualquier medio.

Lo cual no funcionaba porque él prefería a los hombres.

¿Qué le impedía entonces conseguir una pareja con quien pasar sus días? Una estúpida cláusula en el testamento de Wayne. Antes de morir Bruce estipuló que si Dick quería recibir su herencia no podía tener amantes hombres y mucho menos casarse con uno, de lo contrario todos los bienes irían a para a manos de su sobrino Timothy Drake.

No es que Dick fuera interesado y le importará el dinero, pero si Drake recibía la herencia eliminaría todos los programas de caridad que Bruce había creado a lo largo de los años (lo cual dejaría a miles desamparados) y reabriría la rama armamentista; cosa que Richard no podía permitir.

Así que no, Dick no podía tener la pareja que deseaba. Pero tampoco quería estar solo por eso se casó con una hermosa pelirroja hija del Comisionado de policía, una mujer de carácter fuerte e inteligente pero fría y superficial. Su única alegría era Mar'i, la única hija que Bárbara se permitió tener ya que no volvería a arruinar su figura para parir otro mocoso inútil (citando sus propias palabras).

Pero también estaba Damian.

Veintidós años, piel canela, lustroso cabello negro y hechizantes ojos jade. Su sugar baby.

Sí, Dick le pagaba grandes cantidades de dinero a un joven por afecto y relaciones sexuales y siendo sincero era la mejor de sus inversiones además de su hija claro.

Cuando llego al departamento Damian ya estaba ahí en la sala, iba vestido de forma sencilla, jeans y una hodie roja que le quedaba gigante lo que le hacía verse adorable a su consideración.

-Hola Dami -trato de besarlo pero el menor giro el rostro y término besando su mejilla.- ¿Sucede algo?

-Quería… darte las gracias por…

-No tienes que cariño -sonrió sentándose a su lado.- ¿Que dices si vamos a cenar? Tengo ganas de comida italiana.

-Necesito decirte algo, por favor no me interrumpas -pidió apretando ligeramente su mano. -Eres una persona maravillosa Richard aprecio mucho lo que has hecho por mí, me ayudaste cuando más lo necesitaba y te lo agradeceré toda la vida. -Tomo aire.- Te tengo aprecio Grayson, pero quiero terminar esta relación.

Un frío silencio se apoderó del departamento, la sonrisa cariñosa que se le había formado por las dulces palabras del menor se transformó en una mueca confusa, Dick no entendía, ¿había hecho algo mal, lo ofendió de alguna manera?

-¿Porque? -Su voz salió en un tenue murmullo.- ¿Porque?

-Sabías desde el principio que no sería para siempre -replico- que un día terminaría y estuviste de acuerdo con eso. Dijiste que si no me sentía cómodo con algo o si quería podía irme que estabas de acuerdo con eso, ¿recuerdas? Pues quiero irme.

Desesperado se aferró a su mano, no quería que se fuera, él era su felicidad. -Damian no, si es por dinero, si hice algo yo…

-No hiciste nada Grayson, siempre fuiste considerado y amable -había una pizca de cariño y sinceridad que calmo a Dick.- Tampoco es por dinero, yo solo… ya no haré esto, ya no venderé mi cuerpo; quiero empezar una nueva etapa de mi vida.

"Y no hay espacio en ella para mí" -Está bien, vete -dijo conteniendo las lágrimas, no quería llorar frente a él.

-Richard…

-¡Vete!

Damian se levantó y dejó sobre la mesa la llave del inmueble que Dick le había dado antes de salir del lugar. Cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse no pudo contenerse más y dijo salir sus sollozos. Sí, sabía que Damian no sería siempre su amante pero en los cuatro años que pasaron juntos se llegó a enamorar de él y la separación le dolía profundamente.

Mientras caminaba de regreso a su casa Damian reflexiono lo sucedido.

No es que fuera malagradecido, al contrario, siempre le tendría gran estima pues gracias a él su vida fue mucho más sencilla.

No es que fuera cruel, cruel sería quedarse a su lado cuando era obvio que no podía darle lo que quería.

Así que mejor terminar.

Sí, siempre le estaría agradecido, con el dinero que le dio pudo obtener nuevas identidades para él y para su madre, pudo pagarse una carrera y saldar las costosas cuentas hospitalarias que se acumularon por los accidentes que sus padres tuvieron.

Cuando él y su familia huyeron de Nanda Parbat lo hicieron con poco menos que nada, la guerra los había obligado a abandonar la vida como la conocían. Establecerse en Estados Unidos fue complicado pero su padre aún tenía algunos contactos que hizo en su época de militar, uno le consiguió un departamento en deplorables condiciones pero donde no tendrían que preocuparse por los agentes de migración.

Llevaban unos meses ahí cuando ocurrieron las dos grandes desgracias.

Su vecino, un sujeto asqueroso se la pasaba insinuándosele a su madre cada que la veía, ella siempre ignoraba sus proposiciones pero eso no lo hizo desistir, ni siquiera que su padre lo amenazara y le tirara tres dientes cuando se atrevió a alzar la falda de su esposa frente a él. En represalia el tipo arrojo acido al rostro de su madre y corto los frenos del auto de su padre.

De pronto se vio solo, sin dinero y con las vidas de sus padres peligrando.

Busco al contacto de su padre, el señor Luthor quien se hizo cargo de lo legal, el hospital no pregunto quiénes eran ni si podían estar en el país. Se lo agradecía, solo tenía que hacerse cargo de los tratamientos y las múltiples cirugías que necesitaron.

¿Había otras maneras? Claro, pero era demasiado dinero y lo necesitaba rápido, así que vendió su compañía, sus caricias, su cuerpo.

"Lo siento Grayson, pero no te amo"


	5. Corazón

Sangre brotaba lentamente de las medias lunas en sus palmas, sabía que lastimarse no cambiaría la situación ni le beneficiaria pero era eso o romper algo y ya había acabado con todo el mobiliario de la habitación. Los recuerdos de la traición le hacían clavárselas fuertemente. Por momentos su pecho se agitaba y si no fuera porque el aire no era vital para el hacía horas que se habría desmayado.

"Los odio… Los odio…"

Quería ir y destrozarlos, rasgar sus cuerpos y arrojar los trozos a las bestias que resguardaban el hogar de sus padres.

"Un mentiroso tan hábil, logro engañarme ¡a mí!… Te amo Dami… Si claro… Te seré fiel siempre… No lo fue nunca ¿porque al estar conmigo sería diferente?… Mi corazón es tuyo…"

-Mi corazón es tuyo… -murmuro reflexivo. Richard siempre decía eso, que su corazón le pertenecía, un juramento que Damian acepto el día que se casaron.

Un juramento que haría valer.

Sonriendo tomó su gabardina negra, lo único intacto en la habitación, tarareando una melodía suave salió del destrozado lugar encontrando una bandeja con sus dulces favoritos; seguramente su atenta madre se los dejo para que se sintiera mejor. Guardo algunos en sus bolsillos y salió a ver a su maridito.

Dick sabía que lo que hacía era incorrecto e inmoral, él estaba casado, amaba a Damian… pero cuando Jason regreso a Gotham no pudo resistirse. Recordó lo bien que de lo paso en la época en que estuvieron juntos y cedió a la tentación.

Se arrepintió de fallar a su promesa de fidelidad, claro, pero no paso mucho tiempo para que volviera a ocurrir. Después de todo, Damian se ausentaba cuatro días al mes para visitar a sus padres, tiempo suficiente para que él y Jason disfrutaran.

-Me voy a ir al infierno- suspiro recostándose sobre el pecho de su amante dormido.

-Eso es bastante obvio Richard.

Richard escudriñó entre la oscuridad y alcanzo a distinguir unos resplandecientes orbes rojos cerca de la puerta; encendió la lámpara en su mesita de noche creyendo que solo era una creación de su mente culpable y encontró la intimidante figura de su esposo.

"Es solo un sueño" pensó tratando de calmar su agitado corazón.

-No es un sueño Richard -gruño dando un paso al frente.- Estoy aquí.

Dick jadeo asustado al saberse descubierto, su esposo llego antes de lo previsto y lo había encontrado en la cama con Jason, ¿cómo justificar eso? -Dami yo…

-Silencio. ¿De verdad creíste que no me daría cuenta? ¿Que podrías engañarme? -Con cada palabra iba dando un paso, hasta que sus rodillas chocaron con el borde de la cama. -Creí que serías más inteligente que eso.

-Yo… l-lo siento.

Dick no sabía por qué temblaba más, si por la vergüenza y tristeza al saber su matrimonio perdido lo cual le provocaba ganas de llorar o el miedo que sentía al ver que no había rastro del color jade, ahora los ojos de su esposo eran de un oscuro tono rojo; una muestra de su verdadera naturaleza.

Él sabía que era Damian cuando se casaron, sabía que no era humano pero aun así lo amaba.

-Te dije que no perdono la traición -se subió al colchón de rodillas y puso su diestra en la mejilla de Dick.- Y tu juraste nunca hacerlo. Me decepcionas Richard, yo te amaba.

Dick sé quejo adolorido, el contacto quemaba su piel, la mano se convirtió en garra mientras se deslizaba del rostro al pecho, abundante sangre brotó de las heridas.

-Damian por favor…

Un desgarrador grito despertó a Jason, busco con la mirada adormilada el origen del grito o a su amante para preguntarle y se encuentro con una escena salida de una pesadilla… parpadeo para hacerse del sueño que aún tenía, pero la vista no cambiaba, seguía viendo a un hombre con la mano en el pecho de Dick. No, no tocando, literalmente dentro de su pecho.

Largos momentos después el hombre de ojos carmines retiraba su diestra cubierta de sangre, con el corazón aún latiente de Richard; el cuerpo de su amante cayó inerte a su lado, ojos vidriosos viendo al techo.

Quiso gritar pero el terror le paralizó hasta las cuerdas vocales, el asesino se bajó del lecho lentamente y antes de desaparecer en un torbellino de sombras le dijo: solo tome lo que era mío, lo que me prometió. Tú puedes quedarte con el resto.


	6. 70 horas

Lo primero que sintió cuando recupero la conciencia fue un fuerte dolor de cabeza, se permitió dar un gemido de dolor al saber que estaba solo; intento dar media vuelta pero no pudo, el espacio era reducido. Jadeó abriendo los ojos encontrando solo oscuridad, intento alzar sus manos para medir la distancia pero no pudo extenderlos estaban atados a su torso, trato de mover las piernas y las sintió esposadas por los tobillos.

"No, no"

Levantó lo más que pudo la cabeza y con la frente sintió una textura que identificó como madera, fue entonces que breves destellos de memoria le llegaron; había estado patrullando con Nightwing cerca del puerto, era una noche tranquila sin grandes incidentes. Pero en algún momento los esbirros de Black Mask aparecieron, no pudieron reaccionar les dispararon dardos tranquilizantes al instante.

Los capturaron y golpearon, estaban indefensos ante los ataques, sentían todos pero no podían hacer nada para evitarlo. Recordaba ver a algunos tipos cavando dos agujeros en la tierra y dos cajas de madera, luego sintió un pinchazo en el cuello antes de quedar inconsciente.

Estaba atado, encerrado y sin posibilidades de huir.

Memorias de su infancia temprana comenzaron a atormentarlo, durante su entrenamiento múltiples veces lo enterraron vivo para que aprendiera a escapar pero solo consiguieron crearle un trauma.

Su respiración comenzó a volverse errática, su corazón latía apresurado, se removió tratando de soltarse pero era inútil, su cuerpo apenas cabía en la caja no había espacio para moverse.

"No quiero morir así otra vez"

Jason creía que era el único resucitado por el pozo de Lázaro, ¿de verdad creían que a los asesinos nunca se les pasó la mano durante sus "entrenamientos"? ¿Creían que el color de sus ojos era natural?

¿No notaron que los iris de Todd cambiaron su coloración después de su chapuzón en esas aguas malditas?

-¿Robin?

Damian rió histéricamente, ¡oía la voz de Dick! Seguramente estaba enloqueciendo pensó sollozando.

-¡Robin!

-¿D-Dick? -Hipó, con la voz quebrada.

-¿Estas… Estás herido?

-S-sí, no -sollozo. -¡N-no lo sé!

-Robin necesito que te calmes, trata de respirar más lento…

-¡No puedo! ¡Las paredes, Dick, las paredes!

-Robin tranquilo, tranquilo… Dami, cariño cálmate por favor, todo va a estar bien.

Richard trataba de consolar a Damian pero los sollozos de su hermanito le rompían el corazón, el efecto de los tranquilizantes había desaparecido hacia lo que calculaba una hora. Una hora que pasó escuchando como Damian suplicaba (inconscientemente con seguridad) que lo dejarán salir, que no quería morir… otra vez.

Otra vez.

Su hermanito había muerto varias veces y él no lo sabía, así como no sabía que los espacios pequeños lo aterraban.

Pero necesitaba que se calmara, si seguía así acabaría con el oxígeno que tenía antes de que Bruce los encontraba… si es que ya había notado su ausencia, esa noche se suponía que Damian no volvería a la mansión, se quedaría con el todo el fin de semana. Pero en lugar de estar acurrucados viendo películas de Disney estaban encerrados en cajas bajo tierra, los esbirros de Black Mask dejaron walkie tolkies en sus cajas, ¿consideración? ¿Tortura? No importaba, gracias a eso podía hablar con su hermano aunque estuvieran en cajas distintas.

-¡Se cierran, me aplastan!

-¡No, no, no es así Damian tranquilo! ¡Respira lento!

-No quiero morir Dick. N-no quiero ¡ayúdame!- Dick quería sollozar también, su hermanito le suplicaba y él no podía hacer nada más que escucharlo llorar.

"¡Vamos Bruce tú eres un paranoico de primera! ¡Verifica que no hemos llegado a mi departamento, búscanos! ¡No puedes llegar tarde otra vez!"

-Dami… tranquilo, todo va a estar bien…

Poco a poco los jadeos y sollozos fueron volviéndose cada vez más leves para alivio de Dick, eso significaba que Damian se estaba calmando y conservando el oxígeno… ¿verdad?

"¡¿Verdad?!"

-¿Dami?

-D-Dick -escucho como jalo aire- no quiero morir… y-yo quiero vivir…

-Y lo harás, lo harás. Batman no tarda, nos encontrara.

-Eso espero…

-Lo hará Dami, lo hará.

Bruce permanecía inmóvil entre los dos ataúdes.

Los ataúdes de sus hijos.

70 horas.

Le tomo demasiado tiempo encontrarlos. Realmente no pensó que estuvieran perdidos hasta que le llamaron de la escuela para preguntarle por la ausencia de Damian, se suponía que Dick lo llevaría por la mañana y Alfred lo recogería al terminar las clases. Llamo al mayor de sus hijos pero nunca respondió, mando a Tim a su departamento pero no lo encontró y fue entonces que se preocupó. Busco las señales de sus rastreadores y su última ubicación aparecía cerca del puerto, en una zona de bodegas; mando a toda la familia: Red Hood, Batwoman, Spoiler… todos buscaron por horas hasta que un terreno en particular llamo la atención de Red Robin. Uno en construcción con tierra recientemente movida.

Un terrible escalofrió recorrió las espinas de todos al escuchar la corazonada de Tim, mas tardaron en llegar que en ponerse a cavar esperando estar equivocados o al menos llegar a tiempo. Pero sus esperanzas fueron inútiles, Robin y Nigthwing, Damian y Dick estaban muertos.

Según la autopsia había un día y medio de diferencia entre las muertes, Dick escucho a su hermanito morir antes de finalmente quedarse el también sin aire.


	7. Al Ghul VS Talon

Bruce entro a la biblioteca con un peso en el corazón, el silencio no le molestaba pero desde hacía un tiempo se había vuelto helado, tenso e impredecible y eso era lo que más lo desquiciada, el no saber que significaba ese silencio. Bien podría encontrar la tétrica mansión vacía por qué "los niños" salieron a "jugar" a la siempre tranquila Gotham o bien podrían estar sobre la garganta del otro.

El al igual que muchos pensó que la Corte de los Búhos era solo un cuento pero una noche recibió la oferta de unirse a ellos desechando así el mito. Dijo que lo pensaría, que apreciaba la invitación casi asegurando su entrada, en cambio regreso a la cueva a planear cómo acabar con esa organización criminal que estuvo por debajo de sus radares.

Batman no mata, pero consiguió la evidencia suficiente para encerrar a todos los miembros de la Corte; los Talons fueron llevados a Arkham donde murieron en situaciones inexplicables.

Solo Owlman logró huir.

Él se quedó con el más joven de los Talons, un chico de aparentes once años pero que en realidad debería tener dieciocho. Richard John Grayson, el último de los voladores Grayson; el chico que años antes se negó a adoptar. Él estuvo en el circo cuando sus padres cayeron, él pudo ofrecerle un hogar pero su temor a tan grande responsabilidad hizo que permaneciera en la oscuridad de su mansión mientras el chico era tomado por la Corte.

Quería compensar su error, si él hubiera hablado con servicios infantiles esa noche no hubiera cambiado su inocencia por habilidades asesinas. Quizás él hubiera sido su primer compañero y no Jason, aunque probablemente también hubiera arruinado su vida (o lo orillaría a terminarla, como con Jason).

El proceso de recuperación era largo y lento, el chico no hablaba, no comía ni dormía, se la pasaba encerrado en la habitación que le dio y no importaba que no tan bien lo encerraba siempre lograba escapar aunque nunca abandonaba los terrenos de la propiedad.

Dos meses después de aceptar al pequeño Talon en su hogar una de sus antiguas amantes apareció en medio de una pelea que tenía con Killer Croc; solo para contarle que esa última noche de pasión entre ellos había tenido consecuencias.

Fue así que Damian entro en su vida.

Casi una copia al carbón suya, con la piel besada por el sol del desierto, hechizantes ojos jade como los de su madre y metro y medio de sarcasmo, tendencias homicidas y desobediencia.

A diferencia del mudo Talon, Damian tenía una lengua afilada que gustaba de usar contra él y cualquiera que se le pusiera en frente siendo la única excepción Alfred, solo con el viejo mayordomo era educado. No sabía porque ni tampoco porque le sorprendió verlo manejar su espada con gran maestría o como encontró las entradas a la cueva, o que descubriera las jugarretas que una de sus empleadas de confianza hizo con las cuentas de la empresa pero el niño solo tenía diez.

Por alguna razón creyó que presentarlos era buena idea. Creyó que al ser dos niños pequeños se harían compañía y sería más fácil que se adaptaran a una vida civil.

Craso error.

No pasaron ni quince minutos para que intentaran matarse.

Mientras a Damian le explicaba a grandes rasgos la historia de Richard este miraba a su hijo con algo parecido a la curiosidad, sus orbes aún dorados recorrieron cada detalle de su indumentaria y estaba seguro que el menor de ellos hacia lo mismo pero más disimuladamente.

-Assassin -murmuro Richard antes de sacar una daga que identificó como arma de la Corte.

-Talon -gruño su hijo empuñando un par de sais.

Se sorprendió escuchar a Richard hablar y que Damian tuviera armas con él pues lo había revisado para retirárselas todas, intento calmarlos, no quería que la sangre corriera pero Richard tiro el primer golpe, un mortal tajo directo al corazón de su hijo… claro, mortal si Damian no supiera defenderse. El de ojos jade uso las sais para frenar el golpe y quitar a su oponente el arma, fue entonces que se abalanzó sobre él, lo derribo de una tacleada ante de que Bruce pudiera retenerlo, el cráneo de Richard chocó fuertemente contra el piso de madera pero eso no le importó a su vástago quien puso una de sus sais contra la garganta de su oponente y la otra contra su abdomen.

-Decepcionante… dijeron que eras el mejor -murmuro aplicando un poco más de presión en las armas. -Creo que no te entreno bien.

Richard estampó su cabeza contra la nariz del menor y s cambio la sai que se encontraba sobre su estómago termino enterrada hasta la empuñadura; eso hizo reaccionar a Bruce, los separó y noqueó antes de llevarlos al área médica para que Alfred los atendiera.

La nariz de Damian no estaba rota ni la herida de Richard era de gravedad, Bruce suponía que estaban jugando porque sabía perfectamente que de querer dañar en serio o matar no les hubieran temblado las manos.

Después de ese incidente y de la debida reprimenda por parte de Alfred retomo su plan de hacerlos llevarse bien pero no funciono. Richard solo hablaba para insultar a Damian y Damian tenía gusto particular por lanzarle objetos cada vez más pesados y afilados. Él quería ser mejor padre pero Gotham era su prioridad y no les podía dedicar tanto tiempo, fue entonces que se le ocurrió la gran idea de llevarlos a patrullar con él.

A dos asesinos.

Las calles de Gotham se tiñeron de carmín.

Damian y Richard empezaron una competencia, quien podía matar más criminales antes de que el sol saliera. Tardo horas en detenerlos, al menos lo logro antes de que la gente de Gordon lo hiciera.


End file.
